familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Najlepsze akcje
Tutaj będą zamieszczane screeny ukazujące głupotę kreatywność użytkowników wiki SF xD |-|Sierpień= tępa włócznia w kiblu utknął.PNG tępa włócznia na kilbu cz2.PNG tępa włócznia na kilbu cz3.PNG karp w kanalizacji cz.1.PNG karp w kanalizacji serial.PNG Gra.jpg Filmy mruczka.PNG nyaijejproblemy.jpg|Nya i jej problemy xD eeeemleko.png ospermie1.jpg ospermie2.jpg ospermie3.jpg ospermie4.jpg ABADON W WC.jpg MYJECIESIESPERMA!.jpg kolejny sen shin.jpg senshinznowu xD.jpg słownik Nyai.jpg odpalynaczacieospermiecd.jpg skadsiebiorądzieci.jpg orgazmuszny.jpg jaksmakujesperma-tylko na wiki sf.jpg szczerosc shin.jpg miesiąc.jpg oczka Trixi.jpg Gggg.PNG Gdgdfg.PNG Dfd.PNG Ddd.PNG Jjjj.PNG Dfd.PNG Jjjj.PNG Upijmysię.PNG Piękne obrączki.PNG Teściowa.PNG|1/2 Teściowa2.PNG|2/2 Lolololo.PNG Zombiemąż.PNG Spermasperma.PNG SzczerośćAnn.PNG PrzykromiPa.PNG wikiscreen2.jpg wikiscreen4.jpg screen1.png screen2.jpg screen3.jpg screen4.jpg screen5.jpg screen7.jpg screen8.jpg screen9.jpg|Romantic wiki <3 polsat.jpg|Wiki jak Polsat ;D dupen.PNG|lool xD Ślub Nata i Kazia.jpg Ślub shin z Mariuszem 1.jpg|1/7 Ślub shin z Mariuszem 2.jpg|2/7 Ślub shin z Mariuszem 3.jpg|3/7 Ślub shin z Mariuszem 4.jpg|4/7 Ślub shin z Mariuszem 5.jpg|5/7 Ślub shin z Mariuszem 6.jpg|6/7 Ślub shin z Mariuszem 7.jpg|7/7 reklama, stanik i nożyczki.jpg nie udzwignie xD.png historie z życia....png na szczęście nie dożyło xD.png kogo woli matrix.png Lisa się rozbiera.png|1/2 rozebrała ciąg dalszy.jpg|2/2 wyznanie matrix xD.png sMartix.jpg mielona.jpg|Wszyscy kochamy litrówki xD Mentus.PNG Mu.PNG Mojażonaflamingiem.PNG RodzenieBig.PNG SzczerośćBig.PNG Uuu.PNG Dawnoinieprawda.PNG Ariidziecko.PNG HahahalolxD.PNG ZBOCZENIE.PNG Ooohdzieci.PNG Oczymmyrozmawiamy.PNG Wyznanie lorda.png Skojarzenia z butem z napisem.png Pierdzelenie.png Lisa w coli.png spama na nowa wikia.PNG drzwi.jpg masła.jpg podrywwikiastaj.jpeg|Spławianie kochasia wikia stajl (przebacz, Kłoniu!) oficcial chrzest.PNG|kiedy wchodzisz na czata nowej wikii i myślisz, że nikogo nie ma... został sam na sam.PNG kochanek matrix.PNG jxcbjsabz.png Syndromlisy.jpg w mruka.PNG wpadka ann.PNG artykuł lorda.PNG Baba Jaga.PNG Także tego....PNG synonimy lorda.PNG|Kiedy zostawisz czata na rzecz oglądania kreskówki... rodzice na sf cz1.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.1/25 rodzice na sf cz2.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.2/25 rodzice na sf cz3.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.3/25 rodzice na sf cz4.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.4/25 rodzice na sf cz5.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.5/25 rodzice na sf cz6.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.6/25 rodzice na sf cz7.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.7/25 rodzice na sf cz8.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.8/25 rodzice na sf cz9.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.9/25 rodzice na sf cz10.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.10/25 rodzice na sf cz11.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.11/25 rodzice na sf cz12.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.12/25 rodzice na sf cz13.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.13/25 rodzice na sf cz14.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.14/25 rodzice na sf cz15.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.15/25 rodzice na sf cz16.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.16/25 rodzice na sf cz17.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.17/25 rodzice na sf cz18.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.18/25 rodzice na sf cz19.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.19/25 rodzice na sf cz20.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.20/25 rodzice na sf cz21.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.21/25 rodzice na sf cz22.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.22/25 rodzice na sf cz23.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.23/25 rodzice na sf cz24.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.24/25 rodzice na sf cz25.PNG|Teorie sfowe cz.25/25 domysły kubi.PNG majtki farazowskiego cz1.PNG|cz.1/3 majtki farazowskiego cz2.PNG|cz.2/3 majtki farazowskiego cz3.PNG|cz.3/3 inteligentna rozmowa z koprem.PNG je lordy wtd.PNG lord utyje.PNG lordowi pojdzie w.PNG lord to.PNG robi za wychodk lejsa.PNG wyłączyła sie.PNG dupa lorda.PNG on ma cyce.PNG co mam - matrix.PNG tak sie teraz wyzywa na wiki.PNG chodzi z wlasną.PNG przyszlsoc bedzie.PNG nie ma czym.PNG niewyzyte przeciez.PNG chcial wyslac.PNG walka gigantow.PNG nowa opcja cz1.PNG|cz.1/3 nowa opcja cz2.PNG|cz.2/3 nowa opcja cz3.PNG|cz.3/3 wkladanie.png tatuaz.png ni ma Lisy.jpg Dlaczego Mruczek wraca we wrześniu.jpg depresja.png queenSzati.jpg Umrzemy.png Szok.PNG spostrzezenie zebry.PNG lord wchodzi jeszcze zanim wejdzie.PNG|I znajdź tu logikę... ban kubi.jpg lord kocha zebre cz1.PNG|cz.1/ lord kocha zebre cz2.PNG|cz.2/ lord kocha zebre cz3.PNG|cz.3/ lord kocha zebre cz4.PNG|cz/4/ lord kocha zebre cz5.PNG|cz.5/ lord kocha zebre cz6.PNG|cz.7/ lord kocha zebre cz7.PNG|cz.7/ |-|Lipiec= kocia łapa.jpg|Związki Mruczka ziemniak.jpg|Zgubny wpływ ziemniaka 1/3 ziemniak2.jpg|Zgubny wpływ ziemniaka 2/3 ziemniak3.jpg|Zgubny wpływ ziemniaka 3/3 Nieeeeeeeee.PNG|Wspólny koń 1/2 Gfhgcjg.PNG|Wspólny koń 2/2 Szataniel.jpg reklama xD.png rzucanie stołem z lu....PNG takietam.jpg KROPKOWANIE.jpg Dajan1.png|DAJAN WAM W ŁÓŻKO! Kazik2.png|takie tam, z Kazikiem szkapa.PNG pałka.PNG zboczeńcy.PNG laeti.PNG dejkos.PNG stół.PNG szafa.PNG titi.PNG szat rodzi.PNG mlekoz brokatem.PNG|Koniu ma piernikowe a Mruczek z brokatem xD szyby.PNG gacie.PNG powitanie shiny.PNG golas na oknie.PNG golas na oknie cz.2.PNG golas na oknie cz.3.PNG skojarzenia nyai.PNG szyła w kłamstwie Q_Q.PNG nat bedzie sie prał.PNG ghdfghfgh.jpg sgtrgtrhy.jpg ituityiyt.jpg kjl;kl;kj;.jpg|takie tam na czatanie o 1 w nocy xD uuttyutu.jpg yoioou.jpg|HARDKOROWE YAOI JASONxFREDDY piopiopiop.jpg|a tą znowu wzięło na przemyślenia... iyuiyuyui.jpg litrówki Lisy.jpg|Głodnemu chleb na myśli :D na melonie....PNG GGGG.PNG nyanya.PNG mruczek jest.....PNG od ojca xD.PNG historia życiowa koperka.PNG shina i jej zw.PNG nowy teflon Mruczka.PNG Dxfsdg.PNG|Kijowata ciąża cz.1 Tghjty.PNG|Kijowata ciąża cz.2 Yhrthr.PNG|Kijowata ciąża cz.3 Rtgt.PNG Rge.PNG Bez tytuługthftghrt.PNG rymowanki.jpg zabili Kłonia 1.jpg|zabili Kłonia 1/2 zabili Kłonia 2.jpg|zabili Kłonia 2/2 kupon.jpg gra w Monopol i więzienie xd.jpg|Gra w Monopol i shina w więzieniu xd komentarz nyai.PNG|Kiedy Nya zostawi komputer bez opieki... babcia.jpg hemoroidy i czat.jpg ARCYDZIELA NA CZACIE.PNG|Muffiny <--Zebra Julian <-- Lisa dace.PNG ojciec nyai.PNG pizza shiny.PNG pol roku xD.PNG babcie.PNG|cz. 1/2 babcie cz2.PNG|cz. 2/2 werwerw.jpg ghjghj.jpg|Wujcio Shin Dobra Rada uyurytu.jpg jhkhjk.jpg khjkhkhyuk.jpg kutwea.PNG co to w internetach sie znajdzie xD.PNG|Kiedy ludziom się nudzi zaczynają grać w gry... i to jakie xD Logika Mruczka.jpg Pierwsz miłość kena.jpg wenka i zaliczyc.jpg wpis.jpg zapłon.jpg Krowa kon.PNG Costamcostam.PNG Nieweimcopiszem.PNG Grtgrt.PNG Fef.PNG Efwefwe.PNG Efwegfe.PNG Ghgtegtrt.PNG Thhh.PNG Rgrg.PNG Dvedrf.PNG Efvdfv.PNG ann z kurnika.jpg|takie tam, z czatana czat zaplodniony.PNG maska xdd.jpg nie ma maski.PNG lisa i telefon 1.jpg|1/3 lisa i telefon 2.jpg|2/3 lisa i telefon 3.jpg|3/3 lepka.PNG md.PNG tak bomba.PNG Mruczek zaraz po wyjściu Lisy xd.jpg słoiki w ogórkach.PNG robila.PNG przepowiednia sie spelnia.PNG|niewtajemniczony? Patrz screen 86/Maj screeen.jpg shina w kiblu cz1.PNG|cz. 1/2 shina w kiblu cz2.PNG|cz. 2/2 shinkibel.PNG mężowie.PNG plucie.PNG 'logiczna' rozmowa po polnocy.PNG|Zaćpane rozmowy po północy cz.1/3 mozolna dyskusja.PNG|Zaćpane rozmowy po północy cz.2/3 nikt nic nie ogarnia.PNG|Zaćpane rozmowy po północy cz.3/3 zacpane rozmowy cz4.PNG zacpane rozmowy cz5.PNG zacpane rozmowy cz.6.PNG teleflirt.jpg|Chyba swoimi pomysłami wygryzę ChiNo z biznesu... No i cała prawda o Su xD gdzie ta lisa.jpg|Gdzie ta Lisa? xD bzyknie nas.jpg kołysanka.jpg Układanka z seksem x.jpg poezja.PNG prochy.PNG były1.PNG|część 1/2 były2.PNG|część 2/2 boskość Kłoniaa.jpg szczerość xD.jpg czat.PNG|_adiA to czat otwarte w sensie nie zamkniete.PNG Bezsens.PNG zaklinował sie.PNG link na dupie xD.PNG mruczek x2.PNG pornowaluta.PNG mruczek i dupy.PNG HNJYNYHJN.PNG|Mamusia troll cz.1 NO PEWNIE ZAPOMNIAL.PNG MAMA.CZ2.PNG|Mamusia troll cz.2 Fasooola.PNG Mama.PNG|Mamusia troll.cz3 Kosmici.PNG|Kosmici i ich zapasy :3 AJAJA.PNG|Ajmruk i jego aplikacja grasuje ! WSZECH.PNG|Mruk wszechstronnym jest ^u^ cz.1 NO PEWNEI.PNG|Mruk wszechstronnym jest ^u^ cz.2 Noo.PNG|Mruk wszechstronnym jest ^u^ cz3 Brzunioboli.PNG łyżki a na nich jajka... oraz interpretacje.PNG Lajki i gatki.jpg kręgosłup Matrix.jpg zamknij muchę xd.jpg lolz.jpg|wielki lolz Ale jutro bądź dziś.jpg betonowy.PNG dfgdf.jpg|Shin jak zwykle szczera i bezpośrednia XD rozkminshin.jpg|Myślenie level Shin trlololol.jpg yuiyui.png|krótki tutorial jak łamać nożyk do papieru (slajd z boku jest ostatni) latdefukisthis.jpg|Przeglądaj dalej, to tylko skaczący penis w tęczowym afro kosciul.jpg|to sie nazywa nołlajfing na czatingu |-|Czerwiec= Modły.png szyba cz.1.PNG|cz. 1/3 szyba cz.2.PNG|cz. 2/3 szyba cz.3.PNG|cz. 3/3 pranie.jpg nya xD.PNG|Kiedy Nya myśli, że my nie widzimy co pisze... klony.jpg Film o warkoczyku.jpg piosenka kościelna.PNG podpaska....PNG Wojna.jpg mruczek... konia xD.PNG wpis mruczka.PNG sf.....PNG klonmruk.jpg zapla.jpg rollmops.jpg tykał1.jpg tykał2.jpg ściągac.jpg Bog xD.png litrowka shiny.PNG Piernikowe mleko cz1.png|cz.1/3 Piernikowe mleko cz2.png|cz.2/3 Piernikowe mleko cz3.png|cz.3/3 Chleb cz1.png|cz.1/3 Chleb cz2.png|cz.2/3 Chleb cz3.png|cz.3/3 arbuza.PNG quiz.PNG kon rafal....PNG lisajasnowidz.JPG|Lisa jasnowidz xD tost xd.jpg shina gryzie.JPG kazdy widzi co chce.PNG nowy fryz shin.PNG potwierdza.PNG sen shiny.PNG TE emotki jednoczesnie wyslane xD.PNG niszczy życie.JPG połącz.JPG kubi.JPG lisa toster.JPG|cz.1 lisa toster cz.2.JPG|cz.2 ghlk.png Co tu wybrac.jpg składanka.PNG noc shiny.PNG ziedonki.PNG nowy fryz shiny... again.PNG kij.JPG|Czemu mi się to kojarzy... xD A po kiego mi nat kiedy probuje cos skomentowac -.-.png|Co blokuje mi dostęp do napisania komentarza? Szyby i otwieranie.png litrówka anonima.PNG Szczęście.PNG trololo zS.png gfhj.png ghk.png hgj.png jf.jpg htf.jpg hkgll.png hgjjgh.png senshiny.png shinDDDD.png ośmiornica i....PNG opary.jpg lisa omg.jpg|Lisa jest, kiedy jej nie ma xD odpały lisy.jpg|Lisa chciała wyjść z czatu... ale coś nie pykło :D lisza na haju xd.png Kóńik.PNG|Pała Kónia link1.jpg link2.jpg link3.jpg link4.jpg zboczeniec.jpg powitanie konia przez mad.PNG cukierki anonimowej.PNG ikea i stoły.PNG klęczy.PNG anonimowa i jej 'pocieszenie'.PNG zonomaz kangur.jpg Gdzie kto ma głowe cz1.png|cz.1/2 Gdzie kto ma głowe cz2.png|cz/2/2 |-|Maj= Sapać xD.jpg Yey xD.png|Lisa o shin... Epickubiana xD.png srodkiprzeczyszczajace xD.png trudny wybór xD.png|ale chyba tego nje zrobisz nje, Lisa? xD trudny wybór xD - Kopia.png HAHAHA.PNG znajomi xD.png 2w3x44b634zm.png sowaxkoperek xD.jpg|HUHUUHUH mrucze222.jpg|takie tam na czacie xD szok.png kompozycja xD.png 44ab7cc7973b184bee9d4fd67fb96912.png hababhhshdhadhjfdsjakfkdkdfkkufcaskgnangiaiynngoiasdplolopiviph.JPG 2bfc165d8ee581bb457a8fb81cabbe4a.png to oczywiste, że są to.PNG matrix rysuje mangi~~.PNG Lisa i obiad w nocy.jpg spodniczka xD.jpg aparat xD.PNG Kocie mleczko.png Telefon w łóżku ciąg dalczy xD.jpg|Telefon w łóżku ciąg dalczy xD folia bąbelkowa.png słownik wyrazów nieznanych~~.PNG nasza wikia powinna mieć.PNG LA nie wstawiła odcinka.PNG laysy xD.PNG bo w strojach jest tylko bluzka....PNG|Reakcja użytkownika na stroje z odcinka 15~~ początek rozmowy na czacie~~.PNG niech cię kleszcze xD.PNG krowa cz.1.PNG krowa cz.2.PNG krzesło.PNG różne rzeczy xD.PNG kłoński.jpg|Wszystko końskie xd Lisa i jej plecak xd.jpg sofa cz.1.PNG|cz. 1/2 sofa cz.2.PNG|cz. 2/2 wygrała udział w reklamie xD.PNG oskarżenia i hipotezy cz.1.PNG|cz. 1/3 oskarżenia i hipotezy cz.2.PNG|cz. 2/3 oskarżenia i hipotezy cz.3.PNG|cz. 3/3 zaraza.PNG sąsiad-gej.PNG zue literówki....PNG literówki... zuo wcielone xD.PNG widelec.PNG king suchar i jego wpadki~~.png|King Suchar jasnowidzem xD mruczek i jego spanie xD.PNG wyznanie mruczka xD.PNG modly mruczka zostaly wysluchane xD.PNG czatlol.jpg|Takie tam z macicą biegunka xd.jpg lol, sofa xD.PNG sucharki~~.PNG kłoniu i ratowanie życia xD.PNG nyamiki i jej rozbudowana wypowiedź xD.PNG armia....PNG jak_su.JPG myśli mruczka.PNG kopiarka.PNG mruczek o sobie xD.PNG kłoniu jest mruczkiem xD.PNG mruczek.PNG mruczek cd.PNG filozofia.PNG skojarzenia.PNG naprawa oczami mruczka i nyamiki cz.1.PNG|cz. 1/3 naprawa oczami mruczka i nyamiki cz.2.PNG|cz. 2/3 naprawa oczami mruczka i nyamiki cz.3.PNG|cz. 3/3 Babcie i chleb.png nie bedzie gorsza.PNG pip xD.PNG Wikia - kontakt z bogiem.png wtf kłoniu.PNG inteligentny kłoniu.PNG Nyaijejtajming.PNG loloool xD.PNG pająki.PNG star wars.PNG litrówy xD.PNG sowa da....PNG kuzyba xD.jpg kisiel~~.PNG dziecko wygra xD.PNG kloniu chcial... ach te literowki xD.PNG prawda mruczka.PNG wiasta~~.PNG gazeta.PNG KRADZIEZ.PNG jezdzenie na nogach.PNG mruczek i jego zwiazek ze spiskami.PNG Eeee.jpg Mruk.PNG|Dupa Mruczka :P Odpowiedz do nyamiki o formacie obrazu....png litrówkixddd.jpg love.PNG mruczek i jego zboczenstwa AGAIN.PNG kanapka z prostownica.jpg Kto przybywa na czat.jpg wierz w tostaaa.jpg czat ze szczypiorkiem.jpg czarna herbata.jpg Familysf i reklama....PNG|reklamy na wiki.... Spa cz.1.PNG|cz.1/6 Spa cz.2.PNG|cz.2/6 Spa cz.3.PNG|cz.3/6 Spa cz.4.PNG|cz.4/6 Spa cz.5.PNG|cz.5/6 Spa cz.6.PNG|cz.6/6 zgina sie....PNG puszcza sie z chinami....PNG wejscie konia.PNG lol.png|CO JEST ?! XD omg.PNG|Magicznie nas z lisa przenioslo po odswiezeniu czata O_O hihi.PNG|Rozmyslanie z Lisa co to bylo XD Wtf 1.PNG|cz.1/3 Wtf 2.PNG|cz.2/3 Wtf 3.PNG|cz.3/3 |-|Kwiecień= Ile edycji.png|Statystyki z pierwszego dnia tej wiki... Dolny śląsk....PNG|Bo na wiki SF wszystko ma związek z grą! E46a9169987603e8d431653a89ffc516.png Sofa to nie sofa xD.PNG Nya vs sofa.PNG Sowa zła....PNG Sowa... jaki odwet xD.PNG Sowa 3.PNG Epic sowa 4.PNG Congratulations for owl! again xD.PNG sowa jako MJ.PNG wbijam.JPG|Ani chwili prywatności, no xD sówa.JPG|Sowa adminem, świat się kończy epic dyrka, trzyma w napięciu xD.PNG Zwieje....PNG lysander w roli matki....PNG Amsterdam....png koniu siedzi na....PNG różne interpretacje xD.PNG klaszcze... tzn kleszcze.PNG sowa nie ma nic xD.PNG legendy....PNG Lisa i szczerość.jpg sofa + koniuu.jpg|Sofa + Kłoniu= Big Love ze co zrobic....png kleszcze.png bez tytułux.JPG|tak......okno na suficie bez tytułu.JPG|A POTEM SIEDZIAŁ SE JESZCZE 2 GODZINY -.o lol xD.png|fetysze Trolla znajdz cos dziwneho.png|reklamy na Wiki xD XD.png|Trolling z południa epic Mad xD.PNG powitanie xD.PNG prześcieradło.PNG gra.PNG nalesniki.PNG screenowanie.PNG heinz up.PNG trumna.PNG nie wytrzymala xD.PNG ukradli trumnę xD.PNG kibel.PNG nie może xD.png armia mruczkóf.JPG|*brawo* ewil bani XD.JPG najlepsze z cztau.jpg|Szarlotka xD spiskują xD.PNG tygodnik SF.PNG Brawo ja xD.png ziemnior is back O_O.png Level up Sowy.PNG Dajan to ziemnior.PNG Praczka Ziemniaków.PNG spisek.PNG złodziej ziemniaków.PNG xD.PNG ZIEMNIAKI.PNG zobaczyla....png kiedy ktos mdleje xD.png kloniu.png wyznanie nya xD.png sklepik.png nya i jej piosenka.png piosenka klonia.png nya kiepscy.png kłon.png kłoniu w szufladzie!.png HahahaxD.PNG Łóżko xD.PNG|TAAAAAAAAAK >:D jestem wredna i to wstawię (evil) /Lu KLONIU BEDZIEE SIEDZIAL xD.png KLONIU MUSI WYJECHAC.png Happy Hour.PNG Koń.PNG telefon na wiki.jpg gazeta.jpg Lisa i jej parcelacja.jpg okno.png cisza 8 xD.PNG galaretka owocowa.jpg|Garaletka! xD |-|Dawniej= PamiętacieXD.jpg Każda leci na Ziemniora.jpg Wykastrować Kłonia.jpg Krzyżówka Kłonia z Owcą xDD.jpg Drzewa.jpg|cz. 1/2 Drzewa cz2.jpg|cz. 2/2 Kłótnia małżeńska.jpg Piękny i boski.jpg Żona o.O.jpg kibel w amorisie.PNG hak 1.PNG|wirus cz 1 hak 2.PNG|wirus cz 2 hak3.PNG|wirus cz3 kraina.PNG lolencjusz2.PNG wywiezlim.PNG usta usta.PNG|propozycje od konia xD bez tytułu.PNG jak wikia wplywa na mozg.PNG|Nie... tam nie pisze "mentusy" xD Jak wikia wplywa na mozg 2.png|Czyżby twój móZg znowu nakazał ci przeczytać "mentusy" ? xd |-|Mentusy...= PO.png wtf ale o co chodzi xD.PNG Najlepsza odpowiedz.png Brawo użytkowniku wiki.PNG facepalm, użytkowniku wiki -_-.PNG SOS lapin.PNG wbhhbkkv.JPG toaleta.pngz kucykowe bluzy~~.PNG 'inteligentny' uzytkownik....PNG kłoniu i jego bluza.PNG bo UZ szaleje xD.PNG bo na wiki to same dzikusy xD.PNG Jade i użytkownik wikii.PNG Miodek jest na wiki.png ~~.JPG|zbiorowy kawał~ AGAIN xD UPS.PNG spotkać Kasa po kłótni z Kasem.PNG Idiots..._idiots_everywhere....png obwarek.PNG lov z lysem.PNG ktos inny.jpg niezarejestrowany.PNG Tszeci lipa.PNG mega lol xD.PNG Bez ff.PNG facewall.PNG wszędzie idoci -.-.PNG z serii... głupie pytania od niezarejestrowanych.PNG Co robi Kastiel.PNG najpierw lov 100 potem tylko 100 PA.PNG zeby wejsc na wikie trzeba miec dotykówke wtf.PNG Armin wzorowany.png spostrzegawczosc.PNG całus.jpg kapitan oczywisty nr2.PNG koto.PNG romeo i julia, pocalunek yds.PNG niezarejestrowani... czyli to co zwykle.PNG 'u'.PNG Mentusy wszedzie.png MENTUSY!.PNG Cfdsza.png|Metusy i ich spostrzegwczosć Kategoria:Artykuły Kategoria:LOL